The Perfect Gift
by MissLiss15
Summary: Bella and Edward meet on vacation at a Ski resort the day before New Year's Eve, connecting almost instantly. But after returning to the real world and having missed encounters at every turn, will they ever be able to make it work?


Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight as always for helping me to make this wonderful!

I got the idea for this Christmas/ New Year's one shot, when I was listening to the song "Christmas Wrapping" by The Waitresses.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy, friends!

*•*•*

December had been a mad rush full of cookie baking, class parties, and field trips to see holiday plays. But, as a first-grade teacher, it came with the territory. I was excited for the two-week break that we had so I could see my parents, and then head up into the Catskill Mountains. I was going with my two best friends, Alice and Rose, to ring in the New Year and just hang out, read and relax for a few days before we all had to return to work.

*•*•*

Christmas had come and gone quickly, and all too soon I was seeing my parents off to the airport and back to Washington State. It was always bittersweet when they visited. I didn't get to see them very often since we lived across the country from one another, but I was excited about my upcoming vacation.

"Aren't you ready yet, Bella?" Alice whined as she sat on my bed while I made sure I had all of the books that would keep me occupied while she and Rose would be hitting the slopes.

"Almost. I'm just making sure I have enough to keep me entertained for a few days," I said as I finally zipped up my bag.

"You must be the only person that goes to a ski resort and doesn't ski," Alice said with a roll of her eyes.

"We've already had this discussion. I can hardly walk on a flat surface without tripping, I'm not sure strapping skis to me is a bright idea. Plus, I'm looking forward to just relaxing by the fire. This month has been brutal." I sighed.

"No, you're right. I can't imagine you skiing. I just don't want you too lonely while Rose and I are out there," she said.

"I'll be just fine. Come on, we're going to be late to pick up Rose," I said as we headed out the door.

*•*•*

It was early in the afternoon when I sat down on one of the many couches inside the ski lodge with a cup of hot cocoa and one of my many favorite books.

I had just cracked open my book when I heard some ask, "Hey, is anyone sitting here?"

When I looked up I was met by the most gorgeous light green eyes, tousled bronze hair, and a jaw sharp enough to cut glass. "Oh, um, no. No one is sitting here, make yourself comfortable," I said, slightly stumbling over my words.

He smiled as he sat down next to me and it nearly took my breath away. I had never seen a man so gorgeous in all of my life. "Not up for skiing, today?"

"Oh, no. I don't ski. I'm not exactly what you'd call... graceful," I said with a small laugh.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm Edward, by the way." He held out his hand and I took it in mine.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Bella."

"Your name suits you, Bella." He smiled.

"Oh? How's that?"

"Well, your name means beautiful in Italian, and you're just that, beautiful."

I laughed. "That was awfully cheesy, Edward, but thank you all the same."

"It was, wasn't it?" He laughed, and I nodded, the smile never leaving my face. "What were you reading before I interrupted you?"

"Oh, um, I have this thing for sweet Amish romance books," I said as I blushed.

"Really?" I nodded again. "Huh. I wasn't expecting that."

"Sorry, should I have said I was reading erotica? I have some of that with me, too." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I... wait, what?" he stuttered, causing me to smirk.

"Bella!" I suddenly heard my name being called, and I looked up to find Alice and Rose headed my way.

"Hey! How was the mountain?" I asked and they both just stared at me, grinning. "What?"

"Skiing was great, but who's your friend, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Oh, this is Edward. Edward, these are my two best friends, Alice and Rose."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Edward. We were just going to steal Bella for lunch. Would you like to join us?" Alice said while Rose stood by, sizing him up.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I'm meeting a couple of buddies soon." He turned to me. "There's a New Year's Eve party tomorrow night, and I'd love to take you as my date, Bella."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Actually, I'd really love that."

"Great!" he said, looking slightly relieved. "Here, give me your number and I'll send you a text so you have mine. I'll call you tonight to figure out the details." He grinned at me as he handed me his phone and I entered my number. "I'll see you soon, Bella. Enjoy your lunch, ladies." He leaned over and kissed my cheek as he stood to leave.

"See you tomorrow," I said quietly, blushing.

When he was finally out of earshot, Alice and Rose turned to me. "Holy crap, he was hot, Bella!" Rose exclaimed and I just grinned and nodded.

"Come on, let's go eat," I said as I extracted myself from the couch.

"We're not done with this conversation, Isabella!" Alice called after me.

*•*•*

Later that night I was laying on my bed relaxing when I heard my cell phone go off. I picked it up, noticing that I had a text from a number I didn't recognize.

" _Hi, it's Edward. Are you up?"_ I read and could feel the silly grin that spread across my face from a few simple words.

" _Yes. I'm up,"_ I typed out quickly in reply.

" _Great, want to meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes?"_ He responded.

" _On my way,"_ I wrote back.

I jumped out of bed, changing out of my flannel pajamas and into yoga pants and a sweatshirt. I ran a brush through my hair quickly, glancing at myself in the mirror. This was as good as he was going to get at ten-thirty at night.

I made my way over to where the elevators were and grinned to myself when I noticed a head full of bronze hair standing there, waiting for the elevator.

"Hey. Funny seeing you here," I said as I walked up behind him just as the elevator door opened.

"Bella! I had no clue we were on the same floor." He smiled and stepped aside to let me enter the elevator first. "How was lunch with your friends?" he asked as he stepped in behind me.

"It was good. They grilled me about you basically the whole time, though." I sighed.

"And what did you tell them?"

"Not much. I don't know anything about you to tell, other than that you're a bit of a flirt and your name is Edward." I glanced over at him.

"Well, I invited you downstairs in hopes of us getting to know each other a bit better," He said as the elevator doors once again opened, and he gestured for me to go ahead of him.

"I think I'd really like that," I said softly.

"You go find us a comfortable seat and I'll get us some drinks, okay?"

"I'd really love a hot cocoa. Mine went cold earlier when a handsome stranger sat down next to me and distracted me."

"Well, that was rude of him. You go sit, I'll be right back," he said as he walked away toward the coffee shop in the lobby.

It was a few moments later that he sat down beside me, handing me my hot cocoa.

"Thanks," I said, taking a quick sip. "So, Edward, tell me about yourself. Where are you from? What do you do?"

"Well, I grew up in Chicago, but I went to medical school at NYU and I've worked in pediatrics at Mount Sinai Hospital for the past three years," he said proudly.

"So you're a pediatrician?" I asked and he nodded. "Wow, that's really sweet." I smiled.

"What about you, Bella? Where are you from? What do you do?"

"Well, I grew up in a really small town in Washington called Forks. Oddly enough, I also went to NYU. Now I'm a first-grade teacher on the Lower East Side. It's kind of odd that we both work with children, isn't it?"

"I think it's pretty great that we already have so much in common," he said as he slipped a loose strand of hair behind my ear, his touch causing me to shiver slightly.

He was one of the easiest people to talk to and time passed all too quickly. Before I knew it, I couldn't stop myself from yawning. I glanced down at my cell phone, noticing that it was nearly two in the morning. "Wow. We've been chatting for almost four hours," I said, trying to stifle another yawn and causing Edward to chuckle.

"As much as I don't want to, we should probably get some sleep." He sighed. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room." He stood, holding out his hand for me.

We stood outside the door to my room, both of us obviously not wanting to part ways, but before long, another yawn broke through.

"Go get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow night for the party. I could pick you up here, say around seven-thirty? Maybe we could have dinner before?"

"I'd really like that. Goodnight, Edward." I smiled softly him as he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight, Bella."

*•*•*

I groaned loudly, being woken up from a deep sleep by someone pounding on my door.

"Isabella! We know you're in there!" I heard Alice call through the door. I glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. My eyes widened when I noticed it was after noon.

I jumped out of bed quickly and ran over to throw the door open. "Calm down, Alice! I'm right here."

"I've been texting you for over an hour, Bella!"

"Maybe she was just busy. You haven't asked if she was alone in there, Alice!" Rose grinned. "Is anyone in there with you? You know, like a tall, hot, bronze-haired man?"

"What! Of course, I'm alone! You know I don't do one night stands!" I whispered shouted. "Get in here, I don't want to have this conversation in the hall." I ushered them into the room.

"Is there a conversation to be had?" Alice asked as I shut the door behind them.

"Just that he invited me down to the lobby to chat last night, and we talked until two in the morning!"

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Alice smiled at me.

"It really was sweet. And he's taking me to dinner tonight, before the party." I couldn't stop the grin that took over my face.

"Oh! Did you bring that blue dress with you?" she asked and I nodded.

"Great! Let's go have lunch and hang out a bit, and then we'll head back here and help you get ready."

*•*•*

Alice and Rose left my room to go and get themselves ready for the party about half an hour before Edward was going to pick me up. They helped me with my makeup and hair and as I looked in the mirror, I was pleasantly surprised with the woman looking back at me.

It was just before seven-thirty when there was a quick knock at my door, and I felt the butterflies in my stomach suddenly start to flutter. I took a deep breath and pulled open the door. There standing in front of me was Edward in a well-tailored dark blue suit, with a crisp white shirt underneath. If I'd thought causal Edward was hot, it was nothing compared to Edward in a suit.

"Wow. You look gorgeous, Bella," he said as his eyes roamed up and down the length of my body.

"Thank you, you look amazing as well. We even look like we coordinated our outfits." I smiled at him.

"Just another thing we have in common." He returned my smile. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Sure, just let me grab my purse."

*•*•*

It was a short walk to the restaurant, and—thanks to Edward having the forethought to call earlier in the day to see if he could reserve a table—we were seated relatively quickly.

It didn't take long for either of us to decide on what we wanted to eat, so shortly after we were seated and the waiter came to our table, we placed our orders.

"I've really enjoyed getting to know you. It feels like we've known each other for longer than a day." I sighed happily.

"It really does feel that way, doesn't it? When are you going back to the city?"

I glanced up at him. "The day after tomorrow, what about you?"

He took a deep breath, his eyes suddenly looked slightly disappointed. "Sadly, tomorrow morning. I have to be back to work on Monday."

I nodded, trying to hide my own disappointment, but I already knew that Edward was someone I'd really like to continue to get to know. I had a feeling we could be good together.

After we finished our meal, it was just about time to head over to the party. As I stood from the table, Edward helped me to slip my coat on and grasped my hand in his, leading the way out of the restaurant and back to the lodge.

We'd been walking for a few minutes in a comfortable silence when Edward glanced my way.

"Bella?" he said softly.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him.

"Yesterday, when I told you that your name suited you? I know it was cheesy as hell, but I really do think you're beautiful."

I could feel my cheeks burning, and I was thankful that it was so cold out that no one would really notice my blush. "Thank you. I'm not sure anyone has ever called me beautiful before."

"That's a damn shame because it's true." He stopped us, leaning down to kiss my cheek once again. "Come on, sweetheart, let's go have some fun," he said before leading us into the noisy bar.

*•*•*

"Are your friends coming tonight?" Edward shouted over the noise in the room.

I nodded. "Yeah, they were planning to be here a little later, why?" I called back to him.

"This is ridiculous!" he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the back door and out onto the deck. "Let me know if you get too cold, but I could hardly hear you in there. Anyway, I was asking because my two friends will be here later, too. Maybe we could all hang out a bit."

I smiled at him. "I think that would be fun. I've been kind of ignoring them the last day or so."

He frowned slightly at my statement. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to take up all your time with your friends—"

"Edward, stop. I wouldn't change a second of it, I really li—"

It was at that moment that a giant of a man burst onto the back deck. "There you are, Eddie! We've been looking all over for you!" the giant said, causing Edward to groan.

"Eddie?" I said softly under my breath and he glared at me playfully.

"Don't, Bella," he growled, causing me to laugh. "Bella, this is my friend Emmett. Emmett, this is my—I mean, this is Bella."

"Ah, you're the gorgeous brunette that Eddie here keeps talking about." Emmett grinned and I blushed.

"Stop calling me Eddie. Where's Jasper?" Edward asked Emmett.

"Oh, he was trying to score us a table. Come on, let's go get this party started!" Emmett fist-pumped before jogging back inside.

"So, yeah. That was Emmett." Edward grinned at me.

"Honestly, he seems like Rosalie's type," I told him. Rose definitely had a thing for big, beefy guys, and that was definitely Emmett.

"Well, maybe they'll hit it off. Let's go see if your friends are here yet." He placed a hand on the small of my back, guiding me back inside.

Once inside, I took a look around, craning my neck to see if I could spot the girls. After a few moments of searching, I finally spotted Rose and Alice up against the bar.

"I see them!" I called over to him. "I'm going to go grab them, I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long." He smiled at me, and once again I blushed.

*•*•*

We all spent a good part of the evening chatting and drinking as if we had all been friends forever. Alice and Rose had hit it off quickly with Jasper and Emmett, which made the evening all the more enjoyable. I wanted my girls to have fun, too.

It was a few minutes before midnight when Edward took my hand in his. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Take a walk with me outside again, beautiful?"

I nodded and stood from the table. All of our friends were so wrapped up in their own conversations that they didn't even realize we were leaving. We stood outside in the cold winter air, leaning back against the railing of the deck. We were the only ones out there aside from one other couple. Everyone else wisely chose to stay inside the warm bar. I shivered slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Edward.

"You're cold." He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I'm sorry, we can go back in, I just wanted some quiet time with you. I don't know when I'll see you again. Hell, I don't even know if you want to see me again."

I curled against him, enjoying the warmth from his body. "I do. I definitely want to see you again, Edward." It was then that he gave me the most breathtaking smile.

"Good, that's good," he breathed out and I felt the warmth of his breath on my face.

Suddenly, we could hear muffled voices as everyone counted down from ten. As they were all shouting out "Happy New Year!" Edward took a step back from me, cradled my face in his hands, and whispered "Happy New Year, Bella."

"Happy New Year, Edward," I said softly, and he pressed his mouth gently against mine. It was a sweet, short kiss, but amazing all the same.

About an hour later, after spending a bit more time with our friends, Edward walked me back to my room. "I won't see you in the morning, Bella, so as much as I don't want to, I'm going to say goodbye right now."

I sighed and nodded. "I understand. I wish you didn't have to go, but we'll see each other soon, won't we?"

"I wish I didn't either, sweetheart, and you're right. We'll see each other soon. We'll make time, we have to. I really like you, Bella." He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. This time there was more urgency in his kiss. His hands wrapped around my waist, his fingers digging into my hips ever so slightly. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and I parted my mouth for him, letting him slip his tongue in. I moaned softly as his tongue tangled and stroked mine slowly. I threaded my fingers through his hair, pulling slightly and causing him to groan. He backed us up so I was pressed up against the outside of my door. As he ground himself against me I could feel him hard and straining through his pants. I reached down and ran my hand softly over his length, a deep moan slipping from his lips as he slowly pulled back.

"I need to let you get some sleep," he said softly, panting against my lips.

pouted, causing him to chuckle. "I was hoping you'd stay the night." I sighed.

"I'm sorry to get you all wound up, baby, but if I'm going to spend the night, it's not going to be one where I have to get up at the crack of dawn. I want to take my time with you." He placed a soft kiss to my lips. "I'm so glad I met you, Bella. Sleep well, and I'll see you soon."

I nodded. "All right, I'll see you soon, Edward. Sleep well." With that, he turned and walked away.

If I had known how long it would be until I saw him again, I'd have begged him to stay the night with me.

*•*•*

Real life took over quickly once we got back home. School started back up and my days were full of teaching, preparing lesson plans, grading quizzes, and dealing with hyper six- and seven-year-olds.

I texted with Edward a few times in the weeks that we had been back home, but his schedule was the exact opposite of mine. His days off were usually during the middle of a week, and he spent most of his weekends in the pediatric unit at the hospital, doing rounds and working with first-year residents.

January turned into February and I was thankful that it seemed we were finally going to catch a break. We had made plans to spend Valentine's Day together, and I was so excited to see him after so many weeks. I was slightly nervous as well, wondering if the chemistry that we had shared up on the mountain would still be there.

I'd just sat down at the table in the teacher's lounge when one of the other first-grade teachers, Jessica, walked in. "Hey, Bella, there's a huge bouquet of roses in the office for you," she said as she grabbed her lunch from the fridge.

"For me? Really?" I grinned, thinking they must have been from Edward.

"Yup, they're gorgeous. I had no clue you were even dating someone." Jessica smiled at me.

"Oh, it's still really new. I'm just going to run down there and grab them," I said while packing up the rest of my lunch.

I gasped as I walked into the office; there had to be at least two dozen roses there.

"You seem to have quite the admirer, Ms. Swan," Mrs. Cope, the secretary, said with a smile.

"Apparently, I do," I said, unable to wipe the grin off my face. Just as I leaned in to breathe in the scent of the roses, my cell phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out, seeing Edward's number on the screen.

"Edward? Hi!" I answered quickly.

"Hey, sweetheart, I was calling to see if you got my surprise."

"I did! They're gorgeous Edward, thank you! I can't wait to see you tonight," I added in quietly.

"You're welcome, Bella. About tonight, though. I hate this, but we're going to have to reschedule. One of my colleagues, his daughter is really sick, and there's no one else to cover, and—"

"Oh," I said, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice. "It's okay, Edward, really. I understand. We'll talk later and figure out another time."

"I really am sorry, sweetheart. I'll call you later, okay?" he said, sounding disappointed, as well.

*•*•*

Winter turned into spring, and something constantly continued to get in our way. His work schedule was crazy, and our free time just wouldn't line up.

April rolled around and I had a whole week off for spring break. I was hopeful that I might be able to see him then, but that was before I remembered that Alice, Rose, and I had booked a week-long cruise to the Bahamas the previous year. I was disappointed but happy to spend time with my girls. I was determined that as soon as we got back, though, I was going to see him no matter what.

Once I got back from my vacation, it finally seemed like our stars were aligning. I had a weekend with no previously made plans and he had a Saturday off for once. He invited me to the Hamptons out on Long Island to spend the weekend with him sailing and just relaxing on the beach.

I was so excited about our time together; that was, until I woke up early Saturday morning, covered in sweat and just barely making it to the bathroom to vomit into the toilet. It was one of the downfalls of being a teacher that children passed around viruses so easily. I knew there was no way I was making it out to Long Island today. I climbed into bed and went back to sleep for another few hours since it was too early to call him.

When I woke the next time, I felt slightly better, but definitely not well enough for traveling. I sighed as I pulled out my phone, cursing the fact that once again, it just wasn't in our cards to spend time together.

I dialed his number, and he picked up on the second ring. "Hey! Are you ready for this weekend, sweetheart? I can't wait to finally see you again!"

"Edward," I began, but he interrupted me.

"You're not coming, are you? What happened?" he asked sadly.

"I've been up since early this morning. I caught the stomach virus my class has been passing around to each other. I'm so sorry," I croaked out.

"Oh, Bella, you sound terrible, baby. I guess we'll just find another time." He sighed. "Get some rest and we'll talk soon, okay?"

"Okay. I really am sorry, Edward," I said as we hung up.

*•*•*

The weather got hotter as spring turned to summer, but it was another couple of months that I knew weren't going to allow us any time. Had it been any other year, it would have worked out perfectly. I had the summers off and would have been able to work around his schedule.

But this year I was spending my summer in Forks. My best friend, Angela, was getting married at the end of August, and I'd promised her that my summer would be devoted to her and getting all of the last minute details straightened out. I was starting to lose hope that Edward and I would ever find the time, and I could hear in his voice that he was as well. It seemed that it just wasn't meant to be, no matter how much we wanted it.

By the time I got back from Forks, school was just about to start up again, and the beginning of the year was hectic. I hadn't heard from Edward for most of the summer, just a few text messages here and there, but nothing about trying to set up another date. I thought that maybe it was better this way. If we were both so busy that we couldn't make time for one another, a relationship just wasn't going to work out. I was resigned to the fact that he would just always be 'the one that got away'.

*•*•*

The months flew by, and suddenly I found myself pulling my Christmas tree out of storage. This year would be the first Christmas that I spent on my own since my father decided to surprise my mother with a cruise to Mexico. Alice and Rose had plans to travel to see their families. Each of them had invited me to tag along with them, but after the hectic year I'd had, I was sort of looking forward to the alone time.

So I decorated my tree, I strung lights up inside, and planned to make myself a nice Christmas dinner to eat while watching 'It's a Wonderful Life'.

I pulled out all of the ingredients from my cabinets and groaned when I realized I had forgotten one of my most favorite things: jellied cranberry sauce. It was just me, so really I could have gone without it, but I'd really been looking forward to it. I pulled on my boots and zipped up my coat in hopes of finding a convenience store open that had them.

I walked into the store, glancing around quickly before spotting what looked like an aisle of canned vegetables. I headed over there in hopes that they would have what I was looking for. I searched the shelves for a few moments before, at the very top, I spotted one sole can of cranberry sauce. I stood on my tiptoes trying to reach, but it was useless. I sighed, just about ready to give up, when a hand reached above me and pulled the can down from the shelf.

"Here, I saw you trying to reach this," a voice that I would recognize anywhere said. I turned around, staring up at him.

"Edward?" I said incredulously.

"Bella?" he said, eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm spending this Christmas alone. This year has been crazy. But I forgot the cranberry sauce; it's one of my favorites. This was one of the only places open."

"Really? Me, too. I mean, I'm spending it alone, too, and I love cranberry sauce. But this was the last can."

"What if we spent Christmas together? We could share," he suggested with a soft smile.

"I think I'd really like that." I said quietly, "Do you want to come back to my place? It's right up the block."

"Sure, that sounds perfect. Here, let me pay for that." He took the cranberry sauce out of my hands and walked to the counter.

"You don't have to do that," I told him as I followed behind him.

"I want to. It's the very least I can do if you're going to cook for us." He pulled out his wallet and handed over a few dollars to the clerk. "I'll meet you back at your place in about an hour, is that all right?"

"That's perfect. I can't wait," I said honestly before we went our separate ways.

*•*•*

I had just finished setting the table and stepped into the kitchen to pull the small turkey breast out of the oven when there was a knock at the door. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I couldn't believe that after almost a year of chasing each other, we had finally found time to be together.

"Hey, come on in," I said as I pulled the door open and stepped to the side to let him through.

"I should have told you earlier, Bella, but you look absolutely beautiful." He smiled at me, grasping my hand in his.

"I look like a mess, but thank you." I laughed and squeezed his hand. "Come sit down, let's eat while it's still hot."

"Wow, this looks great," he said as we sat down.

We shared casual conversation while we ate until he looked over at me, breathing in deeply. "God, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again, Bella. It felt like no matter what we did, there was just some invisible force trying to keep us apart."

"I know," I sighed. "It was miserable. I'd get my hopes up that I'd get to be with you again, and then all of a sudden something would happen, causing this huge roadblock. I was really hoping, well, I was hoping that we'd have a relationship. We fit so perfectly in the Catskills."

He glanced down before looking back over at me. "So, I put in for a position at a new pediatric clinic a few weeks ago. If I get it, which they basically guaranteed that I will, I'll have most of my weekends off and I'll be done with work by seven at the latest."

"Really? Edward, that's great!" I grinned. Maybe fate wasn't against us after all.

"Would you be willing to give this"—he gestured between us—"another chance?"

"There's nothing I'd love more than to give us a chance, Edward." I reached across the table, taking his hand in mine. "Let's go relax in the living room. I'll get to the dishes later."

*•*•*

We sat on the couch curled up against one another. "You know, Bella, if I'd known I was going to be spending Christmas with you, I would have gotten you a gift."

"Oh, Edward," I said with a roll of my eyes. "I'm just happy that we're finally getting the chance to be together. It's the perfect gift."

"It really is, isn't it?" He smiled softly as he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. "Hey, do you have plans for New Year's?"

I shook my head. "Alice and Rose are going to be out of town this year, so it's just going to be me, unless..."

"Usually me, Emmett, and Jasper go skiing every New Year's, but they're out of town as well this year. So, what do you say, sweetheart? Spend New Year's with me?"

"There's literally nothing I would rather do more, Edward." I grinned up at him, and he leaned down, placing another kiss to my lips.

"Thank God, I didn't know what I was going to do if you said no." He chuckled softly.

"There's not a lot I would say no to when it comes to you, Edward." I glanced over at him.

"What if I wanted to kiss you again, would you say no to that?" He stared at my lips, and I shook my head.

"I wouldn't say no to that. Ever," I said as he leaned in and pressed his lips roughly to mine. The previous kisses we'd shared during the evening had been sweet and chaste, but this one was different. It was full of passion, and a longing I could fully understand. We'd waited months just to get the chance to be in the same room.

Slowly he lay me back on the couch, his body hovering over mine. His tongue swiped along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. My lips parted and his tongue ran the length of mine slowly. I could taste the wine we'd had earlier along with his very essence. I moaned softly as his hand traveled up from my waist and ran along the side of my breast. He pulled back slowly, gazing down at me.

"Tell me if you want to stop, Bella." He placed soft kisses to my neck. "We don't have to—"

"I don't want to stop, Edward," I said as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Spend the night with me?"

"Yes," he said as he placed another kiss to my lips.

"I'm ready for bed, then, if you are."

"Oh, I'm ready for bed, sweetheart." He pressed his erection against me, grinding into me slowly and proving how ready he was.

I closed my eyes, letting out a deep breath. "I need you, Edward."

"You have me, baby." He stood from the couch, pulling me up with him as he led me to my bedroom. "And I plan for you to have me tonight, and in the morning, and every day after that." He guided me onto the bed and lay down beside me, sucking and kissing at my neck.

I needed more. I grasped his hands in mine and led them up to my breasts, encouraging him to take it further. "Impatient, are we?" He chuckled as he reached down to grab the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and off.

"God, you're beautiful," he said as I sat up, unclasping my bra and letting it fall away from me. He lay me back again, running his thumbs over my nipples, before leaning down and wrapping his lips around one, causing me to moan loudly. "Fuck, I could listen to the sounds you make all day, baby." He groaned as he sat back on his feet, running his hands down my legs slowly. "Can I take these off?" he asked.

"Yes," I breathed, and as soon I gave my consent he slipped my leggings down and off, a deep moan coming from his lips.

"No panties, Isabella?" He growled softly, running a finger through my wet folds, causing me to gasp. It had been so long since anyone but myself had touched me there. "I bet you taste amazing, don't you, sweetheart? Can I find out?" His eyes were heavy with lust.

"Oh, God, yes, please." I sighed as he leaned down, running his tongue slowly from my entrance to my clit. He circled it softly with his tongue, teasing me before wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard, causing me to call out. While he sucked and licked at my clit, he slipped two fingers inside me, pumping them in and out in long strokes.

It wasn't long before I felt myself climbing higher and higher. I arched my back, moaning his name loudly as my pussy clamped down hard around his fingers. Gently, he pulled them from me, sitting up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The sight caused me to clench my thighs as my body was wracked with small aftershocks from my orgasm.

"I was right, you taste fucking amazing." He leaned down, growling quietly in my ear.

"I still need you, Edward, I need you inside me," I said as I ran my fingers along the bulge in his jeans, causing him to hiss.

"You're sure? We don't have to—"

"Take your fucking clothes off, Edward," I growled, and his eyes widened.

"Yes, ma'am!" He smirked at me, quickly shedding his clothes. "Are you covered? Do we need a condom?" he asked as he took his cock in his hand, stroking it slowly. I couldn't have looked away if I tried.

"I'm covered, and I trust you," I said.

He lined himself up with my entrance and pushed in slowly before sliding almost all the way back out, only to do it all over again. It was the best sort of torture I had ever experienced.

"Fuck, you feel so good, baby, so tight." He grunted as his pace picked up slightly.

" _Oh,_ just like that, Edward. Please, don't stop," I said, my breath catching slightly as he hit that perfect spot inside me over and over.

"That feels good, baby? Do you think you can come for me again? I _need_ you to come again for me." He groaned loudly, slipping his hand between us, his thumb rubbing tight circles on my clit. It didn't take long before I was coming hard on his cock.

" _Fuck_." He squeezed his eyes tightly, his breathing picking up as his thrusts became erratic. "I'm going to, oh, God, Bella—" He didn't finish his sentence before I felt him release inside of me.

After a moment he rolled over, wrapping his arms around me as we both tried to catch our breath.

"Promise me that we'll make this work, Bella. I don't want to be without you again," Edward said quietly as he played with my hair.

"I promise. I think this year is going to be ours," I told him as I curled up tighter against him.

"I think so, too," he said before drifting off to sleep.

As I lay there wrapped in his arms listening to him breathing, I knew that I never wanted to spend another minute without him.

My heart belonged to him already. It had since the moment he sat down next to me in that ski lodge.


End file.
